


Just a typical Sunday

by Mrs_SnowPitch



Category: Stray Kids (Band)
Genre: Bang Chan & Lee Felix are boyfriends, Bang Chan is Whipped, Bang Chan is a Sweetheart, Blowjobs, Boyfriends, ChanLix, Cuddles, Domestic Boyfriends, Domestic Fluff, Eventual Smut, Fluff, Fluff and Smut, I'm Bad At Tagging, Lee Felix (Stray Kids) is a Sweetheart, M/M, Morning Sex, Sex, Sleepy Cuddles, Smut, Soft sex
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-04-13
Updated: 2020-06-09
Packaged: 2021-03-02 03:41:09
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,147
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23638504
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mrs_SnowPitch/pseuds/Mrs_SnowPitch
Summary: Just a typical Sunday for Chanlix
Relationships: Bang Chan & Lee Felix, Bang Chan/Lee Felix
Comments: 7
Kudos: 114





	1. Chapter 1 — Rosy petals curled upwards

It’s a lazy Sunday morning. The sun is peeking through the pretty pastel curtains making a beautiful pattern of colours on the grey floor in their bedroom whilst the gentle breeze is making an entrance accompanied by the smell of flowers and fresh baked goods from the nearby bakery. 

Chan woke up earlier than usual unable to fall back asleep so he decided to continue the book he was reading. It was bought by Felix, his precious little sunshine bought it for him because it reminded of him. He couldn’t help but coo when Felix told him that. 

He was in bed, naked alongside his lover who had his head on chest. He remembers last night, how they were sharing one of most intimate moments a couple can share. Suddenly Felix moved,getting fully on top Chan, hands laying on Chan’s side as he nuzzles his face in the crook of the older’s neck. Feeling content with himself, Felix let’s out a sigh and Chan feels like his heart was stolen yet again by the boy he fell in love with.

He set the book aside, fingers brushing against the cheeks of the younger on top of him. The long digits travelled down his exposed lower back and then back up creating an incoherent pattern, but it didn’t matter. Felix just simply smiled and continued to sleep. 

Chan stared at him, eyes sparkling with admiration while his heart thumping, creating a song, a song that is destined to Felix. If it weren’t Felix, Chan didn’t have these moments, where he realized that he couldn’timagine a life without his Felix. His heart couldn’t beat the love song, the song that Felix created by showing his love to Chan. 

Before the older male could continue to make more of the so-called realizations, Felix was looking up at him with sleep in his gorgeous eyes, hair ruffled in an adorable manner, rosy petals curled upwards. Slowly parting to say the same phrase every morning, with love in his beautiful deep and somewhat raspy voice.

‘Good morning.’

......to be continued......


	2. Chapter 2 — stripes of silky whiteness, kisses and pancakes

‘Good mornin-‘

Before Chan could finish his sentence, the rosy petals pecked his lips. Felix just stared at him, grinning. Chan knew where this was going to so he didn’t even hesitated for a second before crashing their lips together in a deep kiss.

As the kissing got deeper and deeper, hands exploring each other’s body, with Chan’s lips on Felix’s neck, Felix pulled Chan in a chaste kiss. The older male looked at his lover, eyes heavy with lust, love and admiration.

‘Do you want to do it?’

‘Well, obviously yeah.’ Felix replied with a sarcastic roll of eyes but Chan found it adorable.

‘Okay then, let’s not waste another minute,hmm?’ 

Flipping them around so Felix was underneath him, Chan started leaving hickeys and kissing his collarbone. As he was kissing above the navel, Felix let out soft whimpers and moans.

‘You’re already this hard, sunshine? I guess I should take responsibility for it, right?’ Said Chan as his gaze fell on Felix, who was coming undone from a few touches.

‘Please Chan, please....’ Felix begged through tearful eyes.

‘Baby, don’t cry,’ Chan quickly went to wipe Felix precious little tears from the corners of his eyes ‘I’m going to prep you so just be patient, okay?’

‘Yes, Channie.... please’

Chan’s hand went down searching for Felix throbbing entrance. Sliding in one finger, Chan begins to explore the insides of the younger.

‘Tell me when I can add a second finger, baby’ Felix just looks at him with those big doe eyes nodding his head.

‘You can add another one’ Chan just couldn’t resist the urge and went down to kiss Felix cheeks as his fingers worked his lover. 

After a few more minutes of preping,  
Felix’s moans only got louder. 

‘Channie, I’m going to come, please, faster ahh-‘ White strands went flying on his stomach.

‘Let me clean you, babyboy.’ Without waiting for a response, Chan lowered his head licking the cum of Felix’s honey like skin. After liking everything off, Chan removed his fingers from Felix’s throbbing pink entrance and just stared at his messed up lover.

Felix only whimpered putting a finger in his mouth while starting sucking it. Chan could only stare at him with love and amazement in his eyes.

‘Please, let me suck you off, please...’ Felix said getting up on all fours, crawling towards Chan, pushing by his shoulders to lay on his back while Felix climbed over him. Eyes hungrily staring at his lover huge member, leaking white beads of precum, Felix could only do one thing: put Chan’s cock in his mouth. So he did.

Liking the tip, swirling his tongue around the tip, tracing the veins with his tongue, kitten licks all over the place. Chan could only groan, putting his hands in Felix soft strands of fluffy hair, slowly pulling it.

‘Felix, don’t tease me.’ Chan said raising his head to look at Felix. Hot waves suddenly went through Felix, Chan was staring at his with a serious face, neediness in his voice. Felix started to grin slowly taking Chan’s lenght in his mouth starting sucking him off, never breaking eye contact. He could sense Chan’s lower stomach tensing signalling that he’s about to come. Felix started bobbing his head up and down faster, not caring that he’s basically is choking on Chan’s dick, the tip hitting the back of his throat with every movement. Chan only raised his hips higher, mouth opening.

‘Felix, I’m comin-‘ Chan was cut off by a long groan. Silky strands of white sperm landing on Felix’s tongue. The taste oh so sweet, smoothly making their way down into Felix’s lower lip. Licking his lips, he swallowed. 

‘You know you don’t have to do that, Lixie. Come here, let me hug you and cuddle you.’ Chan said while pulling Felix by the waist, making him sit on top of him.

‘But I want to taste you, you do that all the time, I want to do that too so you can enjoy this even better’ Felix said pecking Chan’s lips.

‘Oh my god, you’re such a cutie, what did I do to deserve you, hmm?’ Taking Felix’s face into his palms he gently pressed small kisses all over his face. 

‘I love your *kiss* button nose, your *kiss* rosy lips, your *kiss* gorgeous eyes, your *kiss* constellations of freckles, your *kiss* adorable and squishy cheeks, your *kiss* rosy and beautiful lips but most importantly I love you.’ Felix smiles, feeling his cheeks burning red with Chan’s cheesiness.

‘Oh god, you’ve transformed into a ripped tomato.’ Chan could only chuckle at his lover.

‘I love you too, you know that.’ Felix said staring into Chan’s eyes. 

‘How about some cuddles and then some of my famous strawberry pancakes? Does that sound good?’ 

‘Absolutely’

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So this is the second chapter. I don’t know if it’s good it’s my first time writing smut so....😔✊🏻 It’s currently 1:05 am and have some classes in the morning, pray for me. I didn’t edit or check for any grammar errors so if there are many please excuse me and I’m sorry for that.?Hope you liked it and as always thank you for reading, commenting and liking (kudoing?idk)

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading, leaving kudos and commenting. Stay tuned for the next chapter 💕💜


End file.
